koeifandomcom-20200223-history
PROMISE
Not to be confused with a song by the Japanese musical unit Dream. PROMISE is a Dynasty Warriors character duet which first appeared on the vocal CD set Duet Songs. It is performed by Daisuke Kishio and Kanae Ito who respectively voice Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji in the series. Credits :Lyrics: Aya Harukazu :Composition: Junya Takemoto :Arrangement: Maro Miyakawa, Junya Takemoto :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Since the actors overlap one another throughout the song, lyrics are color coded to indicate which character is singing which line. If there is no color coding, it means both actors sing the line together. :Dark Blue - Sima Zhao :Turquoise - Wang Yuanji Kanji= :やればできるのに ふらついてばかり :全力でただ はあ… 怠けてるだけ だけど :運命(さだめ)が 試練が 容赦なく 覚悟を迫る :どうすればいい? :果てし無い 日々も 支え合えたなら :GOING ON DAY BY DAY :迷う日も 悩める日も 真っ直ぐ歩いていく :道なき道でも 新たな 時代を拓いて ゆく 今 :きっと I PROMISE :わかっている その胸に吹く嵐 :立つべき時は 今 でも圧(の)し掛かる 不安 :大丈夫 そばにいて そばにいる :どんな道でも 何が待とうと :一途に 信じ 自分らしいやり方で :STEP BY STEP :平和に暮らせる日々に 必ず辿り着く :道は遠くても 寄り添い 歩き続けて ゆく 今 :きっと I PROMISE :何があろうと 時が経とうと :ずっと ずっと そばにいると約束しよう :言葉にしない信念(ねがい)が 繋いでいく 二人を :受け継いだ想い擁き 次代を築いていく :約束を 胸に 私も 俺も 歩んで ゆく 今 :永久(とわ)に I PROMISE :水色の空の下で 今 I PROMISE YOU |-|Romaji= :yareba dekiru no ni furatsuite bakari :zenryoku de tada haa... namaketeru dake dakedo :sadame ga shiren ga youshanaku kakugo wo semaru :dousureba ii? :hateshinai hibi mo sasaeaeta nara :GOING ON DAY BY DAY :mayou hi mo nayameru hi mo massugu aruiteiku :michinaki michi demo aratana jidai wo hiraite yuku ima :kitto I PROMISE :wakatteiru sono mune ni fuku arashi :tatsubeki toki wa ima demo noshi kakaru fuan :daijoubu soba ni ite soba ni iru :donna michi demo nani ga matou to :ichizu ni shinji jibunrashii yarikata de :STEP BY STEP :heiwa ni kuraseru hibi ni kanarazu tadoritsuku :michi wa tookutemo yorisoi aruki tsuzukete yuku ima :kitto I PROMISE :nani ga arou to toki ga tatou to :zutto zutto soba ni iru to yakusokushiyou :kotoba ni shinai negai tsunaideiku futari wo :uketsuida omoi youki jidai wo kizuiteiku :yakusoku wo mune in watashi mo ore mo ayunde yuku ima :towa ni I PROMISE :mizuiro no sora no shita de ima I PROMISE YOU |-|English Translation= :I know you can do it if you tried, but you always flake out :I don't wanna try my best Haa... and I'm lazy. But :Your destiny My training won't be so kind. presses me for a resolution. :What to do? :If only these endless days could keep supporting me :GOING ON DAY BY DAY :Even if there are days you doubt and days that beset you, walk straight with your head high :These uncharted roads have a new path to the next age. So go. Now. :I will. I PROMISE :I know why you feel so conflicted. :It's time to take a stand now. But the pressure of everything at risk is vexing :It's all right. Be with me. I'm here for you. :Whatever happens, whatever awaits us, :always believe in your own way :STEP BY STEP :The days of peace shall become a reality :It'll take awhile to get there. We'll stand close and continue walking the road right now. :I know we will. I PROMISE :Come what may, No matter how long it takes, :I shall always I shall always be by your side. I promise :Our unspoken wish binds us together :Muster the thoughts of those gone to create a new age :My promise swells in my heart. I shall And I shall walk go now. :For eternity. I PROMISE :Under this light blue sky, as of this very moment, I PROMISE YOU External Links *Official YouTube preview *Voice actor commentary for CD Category: Songs